User blog:Fire Luigigames/Entry Point Episode 2 - The attack of the stealth lovers.
So yet again... here we go. Obligatory message, English is my first language... Wait this ain't reddit so I don't need to do this.... AHEM So recently I played a blacksite mission with a team of 3 other people. They wanted to do stealth (Although they had medkits meaning they could do loud just fine) and then like 2 seconds later (exaggeration) the mission turned to loud. SO they had health kits and I was a mercenary (command at the time) so they could just do the mission while they are behind my back. Then they were like "RESET" like your typical stealth lover does (also side note how do you even stealth blacksite that thing is near unstealthable) but I declined cause why am I a mercenary for? If you answer is to do loud with the best benefits then you deserve a golden raven. Two of them did the deed while me and another person didn't (unfortunantly dude died and ragequitted) which one person wasn't so happy that I say no to stealth again. Again, I said this in a reply on my last blog, mistakes are there for a reason and you cannot reset in real life. So this guy demands me to stealth and I ask him somewhere around this "I am litteraly made for this situation" to which I think after some dialogue he's like "DUDE I DON'T CARE!" Then he's saying "A" since Rose was at A when we reach the cell block. I'm like Stop being bossy and he's like how am I bossy? to which I said that he reed the previous all caps quite that's some lines above. To which he's like "How is 'DUDE I DON'T CARE!' loud and bossy" To which he then fired a "Owner kick this mate" Which litteraly said "Kick this clown" Guys he assumed my occupation. HOW DARE HE KNOW THIS! (For your context i'm making the assumption up) And then i'm like "Recording time" So I captured the last 20 seconds of the game which then I told them, while being filled by bullets, "Try to . . . I'm recording video evidence." BOOM i'm kicked 2 seconds later after I said that message. Look mates, I ain't here to rant about this game's community, look I don't know how many people well see this, how many people will just be like "Nah not reading this" or if the 2 dudes that kicked me sees this... I am putting a point to say that you should play with other people's playstyle more than speak like a female dog about why you cannot get your stealth game. It's not competetive, you won't die or get your life ruined because this game is so important to play on for you. But seriously I need answers... what do you guys think? Talk to me about this in the comments. And if you want I can release the video. Category:Blog posts